The present invention is directed to a device for processing objects such as by electrolytic precipitation of metal on the object. The device includes a container such as an electroplating tank for receiving an electrolyte, a drum which has an open entrance and an exit end and is mounted in the tank for rotation on a longitudinal axis which is substantially horizontal, an arrangement for introducing objects into the entrance end of the drum and also an arrangement for removing the processed objects. When the device is used for electroplating an object, the container, which contains an electrolyte, has at least one anode of a voltage source and an arrangement for connecting the objects being processed to the cathode of the voltage source.
A device for electroplating small objects, which devices utilize a drum disposed in an electroplating tank connected to one pole of a voltage source, whose anode is disposed in the electroplating tank or vessel, is known. The entirely closable drum is filled with a charge of objects to be electroplated and is then introduced into the electrolyte bath where it is turned for a predetermined time. However, such device is not suitable for a continuous electroplating process. Moreover, the device is not suitable in an electroplating process, such as an electrodeposition of a metal from an oxygen-free and water-free electrolyte wherein the atmosphere consisting of inert gas must be maintained over the electrolyte during the entire operation.
A device, which has an electroplating tank with an annular electrolyte trough, is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,383, which was based on German application No. 2,537,256. In the device of the U.S. patent, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference, the annular electrolyte trough has an inner wall and an outer wall which is higher than the inner wall. The inner wall is closed by means of a plate-shaped wall part and the outer annular wall of the trough which extends to a higher level is closed by a cover. A contacting device is provided between the plate-shaped wall part and the cover and this contacting device has a series of brackets whose inside ends are connected to a rotational axis of a drive mechanism. The other end of each bracket projects above the electrolyte in the annular trough and serves as a point of support for the suspension of a frame for supporting or holding articles in the electrolyte during the plating process. These support frames are first introduced into a locked chamber, which is positioned above the cover of the electrolyte trough, and the chamber is thus filled with an inert gas. After the chamber is filled with an inert gas, the support frames are then lowered through a closable door into the electroplating tank and are positioned or suspended on the ends of the brackets. The removal of the support frame occurs in reverse sequence. Thus, this device enables processing an object such as by electroplating the object or article while maintaining a protective atmosphere in the device.
However, the device of this particular patent is only suitable for electroplating objects or articles which can be secured in the support frames. It is uneconomical to use this device for electroplating small objects with a large number of pieces such as bolts, nuts, screws, spacing bushings and the like because the chucking or holding of each of the individual articles would require too many manipulative steps and therefore would be too expensive.